


Our history is not our Destiny

by minis0de



Series: drabbles [2]
Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - High School, Fate & Destiny, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Re-encounters, Short One Shot, cheerleader!yeonjun, guitarist!beomgyu, if you squint hard enough - Freeform, side taebin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:49:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27440722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minis0de/pseuds/minis0de
Summary: To top it all off it was also raining and he had forgotten his umbrella so he got to the bus station dripping wet, angry and just overall emotional. When he arrived, Yeonjun stood there, not catching any rain with his umbrella and bopping his head to a song he was probably listening in his headphones. When he noticed him, he immediately shuffled close, using the umbrella to cover the both of them."Thanks." He said at the time, feeling his cheeks warm up at the gesture.The one where cheerleader Yeonjun and guitarist Beomgyu didn't see what destiny had stored for them.
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Choi Yeonjun
Series: drabbles [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2156460
Comments: 2
Kudos: 81





	Our history is not our Destiny

**Author's Note:**

> Rated T for like one swear word I promise!
> 
> A special thanks to my lovely [rya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosesggu/pseuds/rosesggu) who always gives me feeback and ideas on how to go on with one shots and fics. 
> 
> It's been a while since I published something in the txt tag but I have like 3 more unbeta fics to go through (which might be coming soon) but this is my contribution to the beomjun tag!
> 
> Enjoy <3

When Beomgyu was thirteen he told his father, he wanted to start playing electric guitar instead. His father taught him everything he knew about acoustic and they played their favorite eighties songs together, their voices blending naturally as they bond. But one television performance of a rock band and Beomgyu falls in love with the electric guitar sounds and looks for more about it,. He expects his father to be disappointed but he repeats to him _beomie I could never_. So, they work hard together to learn and share yet again another hobby that brings them together. 

When Yeonjun was thirteen he told his mother, he wanted to be a cheerleader. He watched the seniors in his school compete and showcase their moves on games and sport events and he thinks to himself _wow if only I could do that._ He practices hard, learns YouTube choreography, uses his previous knowledge of dance and takes advantage of his flexibility to train harder than anyone before breaking the news to his family. They rejoice with the idea, he has a purpose, a goal and they will do everything to let him accomplish it.

When Beomgyu was fifteen he finally started to see the light at the end of his tunnel of opportunities. After spending years learning how to play with his guitar, he finally had a chance to showcase it by joining a band his friends decided to start. It was not more than a garage band but for Beomgyu it was the begin of something new and exciting in his life, a chance to display his talents and his passion. 

When Yeonjun was seventeen he was on his best year. He finally made it into the cheer team as captain and he was doing what he loved, despite the adversities he faced. He treasured his friends, he had fun in the team, he did well in school, his family was incredibly proud of him and that was enough for him to feel good about himself. 

But when Yeonjun was seventeen was the first time he met Beomgyu and that moment alone singlehanded changed the rest of his years. 

Beomgyu was a skinny kid from the year below him who played guitar in a band garage. He always wore black clothes and his hair covered his eyes most of the time. One time he showed up wearing a black beret with pearls and a new nose piercing and that's when Yeonjun lost it. They usually took the same bus to school so he could see him every day in the morning and they left around the same time coincidentally, except the times he had cheer practice. The crush didn't begin until he heard Beomgyu play the guitar in the music room one late afternoon and got completely immersed with his sweet voice and the cords accompanying it. 

And ever since then things just escalated quickly. He liked to admire the pieces of clothing the other wore: the chain jeans that made so much noise everywhere he passed on the school corridors, the time he showed up with his ears pierced, the studio Ghibli shirt that apparently didn't fit his outfit and vibe but that he thought it was endearing. 

Consequently, he spent his remaining high school years waiting for the time he would get the guts to speak to the other. He would check his band schedules and attend the concerts on local venues and events (always at the back, hiding himself), he would check every game to see if the boy was there to see him. He wanted to impress someone he was sure probably didn't know he even existed. 

That's where he failed to realize that, stuck in his own bubble, that of course Beomgyu knew him. Because how couldn't anyone know Choi Yeonjun in high school?

He was the popular cheerleader guy that every girl (and guy) had a crush on. And when Beomgyu first heard about him ( _"Yeah, he's like… a dream_ " the girl who played drums for his band said) he expected him to be a stereotype. 

The problem? Choi Yeonjun wasn't a stereotype. He was a nice genuine guy whose passion for dance and cheer mirrored Beomgyu's one for music who waved him good morning in the bus every day and sat next him when they caught the bus home. 

His most vivid memory of the other was this one time he left the school so late because of a band practice gone wrong, that it was dark outside already. His father was at work so he couldn't pick him up and despite everything he felt scared for taking the bus alone. To top it all off it was also raining and he had forgotten his umbrella so he got to the bus station dripping wet, angry and just overall emotional. When he arrived, Yeonjun stood there, not catching any rain with his umbrella and bopping his head to a song he was probably listening in his headphones. When he noticed him, he immediately shuffled close, using the umbrella to cover the both of them. 

_"Thanks."_ He said at the time, feeling his cheeks warm up at the gesture. 

Yeonjun didn't say much but the smile he gave him was enough for Beomgyu to formulate an opinion on the other: he was good. 

He listened to the music that was coming out of Yeonjun's earphones and recognized it as being _Hotel California_ by the Eagles, one of the hardest yet most satisfying song he has ever learned to play on the guitar. 

" _That's one of my favorite songs._ " Beomgyu added, trying to make small talk. 

" _Yeah?_ " Yeonjun spoke and the other realized he has never heard him speak before. " _The guitar is amazing._ "

" _Even better to play."_

They ended up sharing an earphone in the bus home - which was, for Beomgyu, one of the most intimate things someone could ever share with you - and they discussed songs, their tastes until he had to leave in his stop. 

" _Take my umbrella. I don't need it."_ Yeonjun smiled, another sweet smile.

But unfortunately, their relationship didn't progress much than that. Yeonjun was shy, even if he didn't look like it and especially for someone he liked. Beomgyu didn't have reasons to be those head over heels idiots in love with someone he didn't know. Their schedules in the school itself barely matched. They weren't from the same grade, didn't belong to the same cliques, didn't spend time in the same places: Yeonjun hanging out with his cheer mates at the dining by the street at the end of the school, Beomgyu in his friends’ garage with his band. 

For Yeonjun that became the biggest regret of his high school years. He knew he had grown out of it and those times but somehow something missed and he started seeing Beomgyu as his _one that got away_ even if their relationship never passed from cordial greetings, admiration from afar and that one moment in the rain.

For Beomgyu he would always become a mystery. After Yeonjun's graduation someone was bound to become the new popular guy but he thought he would never compare to the stigma surrounding Yeonjun that he created in his mind. Somehow, he forgot about it, worried with other problems in his life and studies. 

And thus, the years passed by them, seemingly shoving each other to the back of their minds. 

Until the universe decided it was time to play another one of his tricks. 

"Why are you shoving me into this? Sounds like torture to me." Yeonjun snapped back at his friend Taehyun who tried to convince him to help throw a birthday party for someone the shorter boy was crushing on. 

"I need someone strong to help me carry things. I convinced Hyuka to let us decorate his family' small coffee shop just for his birthday and we can have a small hang out!" Taehyun whined, trying to pout his way out of it like he always does. 

"You're evil." Yeonjun rolled his eyes but followed him either way. "I don't even know Soobin that well."

Taehyun just laughed. "This is an opportunity then! He doesn't have many friends aside from me, Hyuka and that guy from his major that we convinced to help us."

"Do you even know his name or will he always be _that guy?_ " Yeonjun mocked.

"Well we are about to find out, aren't we?" Taehyun smirked, entering the small establishment that was already close and being decorated for Soobin's birthday. "Huening give me good news!"

"Cake is ready!" He exclaimed excitedly, lifting a small piece that was decorated in blues and yellows and that he almost immediately dropped upon rising.

The two boys rushed to help him, making sure everything didn't get ruined. "Hey that actually looks great." Yeonjun laughed.

"You sound surprised." Kai exclaimed annoyed but Yeonjun simply laughed it up, taking a bunny cookie from the tray next to him and eating it. "That's for the party!"

"This is good actually." 

"Did his friend arrive yet?" Taehyun whispered. 

Kai nodded. "He's picking some chairs from the back."

Taehyun and Yeonjun, who had only heard about this mysterious guy who Soobin was close with, shuffled closer. "How's he like?" Taehyun continued to whisper.

"He's so cool." Kai finished, shoving them away from his kitchen ( _where the magic happens)_ , making Yeonjun push the tables to the back as Taehyun hung some balloons. 

"Hey, I think this might be enough." They heard a deep voice call from the back and a pair of legs carrying some chairs appeared in their line of sight. Both boys stopped their works to watch and Yeonjun ran to help the boy, grabbing the chairs in the front. 

"Let me help you." He said, talking some height out of him. 

"Thanks." The other said, letting go of the objects. As soon as he entered the line of view Yeonjun felt his knees weak and fail him. 

Because after all these years he didn't expect the little box in his brain reserved for Choi Beomgyu to open again. 

"Yeonjun right?" Beomgyu opened his mouth, a small smile erupting in his features. He looked taken aback, probably more than Yeonjun let himself show. "Ah you probably don't remember me… we went to high school together?"

Yeonjun got off his trance. "Of course." _How could I forget._ "You had a band and everything." 

Beomgyu giggled, _giggled._ He looked older, mature, his face no longer had his acne scars that Yeonjun at the time thought it was cute, his hair no longer covered his eyes and although he still wore black, he noticed that he carried himself more confidently this time around. 

"I can't even believe you remember that?" Beomgyu laughed again. "You were on the cheerleading team; how did you know I played in a band?" 

Yeonjun felt himself blush. "I knew stuff, I wasn't clueless."

"Yeah, you didn't seem like the type anyways." 

"So… Are we interrupting something or?" Taehyun teased, giving Yeonjun a _we shall talk later look_.

"Sorry. Hi." Beomgyu started, bowing in their direction. "I am Beomgyu."

"Taehyun, the organizer of this all."

"Yeah, you were the one who stole my number from Soobin's phone and texted me."

Taehyun exhibited a pride smile. "You're right, I am. I see you know my best friend Yeonjun."

Beomgyu giggled again and Yeonjun swore he would never get over that sound again, finding himself fall into yet another Beomgyu spiral.

"We went to high school together."

"You seemed to mention cheerleading…." Kai started and Yeonjun immediately ran to stop Kai from continuing to talk, as the other clearly having too much fun in this and running away from him. "Are you implying Yeonjun was a cheerleader?" 

"Yeah?" Beomgyu seemed confused. "He was a really good one too."

 _Knees don't fail me again,_ he thought as he imagined how Beomgyu could possibly know he was a good cheerleader if he never found him in one of the games. 

_Maybe in the same way you went to his gigs hidden._

_Shut up brain._

"Why have you never disclosure this information to me? This _vital_ piece of information!" Kai exaggerated his moves, laughing loudly. "Did you use the puff things?" 

"You know cheerleading is more than what you imagine." Yeonjun huffed, setting the chairs in the table behind him. "It's not just waving some things around, it involves coordination and dance and charisma!" 

"You seem so determined to defend this." Taehyun mocked. 

"I think it was cool. Don't you do cheer anymore?" Beomgyu asked, helping him set the table with some plates and napkins. 

"No but I'm a dance major and I do some competitions." Yeonjun bragged a little bit, trying to show himself off the way his younger self wanted so badly. 

Beomgyu hummed. "That's really interesting. Are you good?" 

"He's amazing!" Taehyun stepped him, smirking at Yeonjun. _Oh, Taehyun if only you knew._ "He's been constantly first place in the regional contemporary class." 

"We are aiming at nationals now." Kai yelled from the background. 

"We? I don't seem to remember this being a group competition." Yeonjun teased.

"So how did you guys all know each other?" Beomgyu asked, polite as ever. He looked a little bit out of place but Yeonjun appreciated the effort he seemed to be making to blend in. 

"Well me and Soobin are practically glued to each other, it's a package deal: you take one you get the other one." Kai started and Beomgyu eased into it, laughing. "Me and Taehyun are from the same major and we kind of bonded and Taehyun and Yeonjun trained together or something."

"We went to the same gym together." Taehyun corrected and Kai just dismissed him quickly.

"Yeah yeah whatever. What about you, you and Soobin are from the same major right?" 

Beomgyu nodded. "Yeah, he's really nice so we bonded fairly quickly. We dorm together too, so..." 

"What major are you in?" Yeonjun couldn't help but ask.

"Music production." Beomgyu immediately answered and Yeonjun thought to himself how obvious that answer should've come to him. "I've always been into music."

"Oh yeah, Yeonjun mentioned you were in a band?" Taehyun asked.

"I'm actually surprised he even knew that." Beomgyu replied shyly, rubbing the back of his neck. "But yes, I play guitar."

"Hey I was in a band too!" Kai immediately jumped in. "I was on the keys." 

"That's very cool, maybe you and I can get together one day to play music." Beomgyu smiled shyly and Yeonjun took his time to admire his features once again and consider how the universe has managed to align so perfectly in order for them to meet again. 

After their little get to know each other, in which Kai surprisingly created a bond with Beomgyu quick, they kept organizing the venue for Soobin's birthday. Yeonjun had to admit it looked very beautiful, the blues and yellows looking cozy with all the lights and baking goods that they have prepared. 

"Soobin is lucky to have you all." He said, finishing up setting the table finally. 

"You're here too and helping!" Beomgyu commented. 

Taehyun excused himself to go pick Soobin as Kai was finishing up cleaning the kitchens so Yeonjun took this moment to chat a little bit more with their unexpected guest. 

"You look different than what you did in high school." Beomgyu ended up breaking the ice before he could come up with any open liners. 

"Different?" 

"Not in a bad way! I mean you were always attractive but now you just look better...less alike everyone else if that makes sense." 

If Yeonjun could explode at that moment he was sure he would. But he kept his calm as he so much has rehearsed his whole life and simply opened his mouth to say: "You thought I was attractive?" 

Beomgyu blushed, fumbling with his jacket pockets. "I mean everyone did." 

"I didn't ask for what everyone thought though, I asked what you thought." _Good one Yeonjun hiding your gay panic by being c_ onfident. 

Beomgyu didn't seem to have to think hard on that question. "Yeah I did."

"Can I tell you a secret myself?" _No! What are you doing idiot! Stop right now!_ Beomgyu simply nodded, eyes eager for the confession. "I used to have a massive crush on you in high school."

"What?" Beomgyu yelled but their conversation couldn't have taken any other route as Kai communicated that the others were arriving and for everyone to get into positions to welcome Soobin into his surprise party. 

"That was really fun!" Soobin said on the way home. He insisted on staying and helping the other's clean but they shoved him and Beomgyu home. "I can't believe you guys organized a surprise party to me." 

"You mean Taehyun who's head over heels in love with you organized a birthday party and forced us all to work for him?" Beomgyu mocked, shoving a blushing Soobin to the side playfully. 

"He's so cute, isn't he?" Soobin daydreamed, a shy smile erupting his features. "He's also so sweet… I can't believe he did this." 

"Yeah, it was really cool of him. Happy birthday Binnie, you deserved it." 

Soobin smiled, giving the other a pat on the back as they opened the door to their shared dorm. Soobin immediately jumped to his bed, laying down with a goofy smile in his face but Beomgyu's mind was racing, probably as much as Soobin's, thinking about what Yeonjun had broken down to him. 

It sounded impossible somehow. Popular Choi Yeonjun had a crush on him in high school? He was a skinny, emo kid with guitar playing skills who he was sure was never perceived deeply by someone like the other and yet, he found himself in this situation right now. And why would Yeonjun lie? They were both adults now, it's been years, he didn't think the other would be lying now. 

He never paid much attention to boys and crushes in school, not before he came to college and did some realizations on himself. So maybe he felt guilty for not thinking about Yeonjun that way at the time, he barely knew the guy.

And yet, that hasn't stopped him before from going on dates with people he barely knew because they were handsome. Granted sometimes it didn't work but something felt… different about this guy. 

"What got you all wired up?" Soobin asked. 

"What did you think of Yeonjun?" 

Soobin laughed. "I thought he was going to be a stuck-up asshole who thinks it's better than anyone but he's really nice actually. I even feel bad for thinking that." 

"I went to high school with him." 

"For real? Oh my god, that must have been so weird." Soobin laughed. 

"Actually, he was really popular in school but he was still very polite and a nice student. He was captain of the cheerleading team and everything." Beomgyu still felt odd even having those words come off his mouth. 

"The more you know…" 

"That's not even the worse." Beomgyu said, moving to sit on the edge of Soobin's bed. "I never really paid much attention to him in school before because well...he was good looking of course but I wasn't like all those obsessed girls in school."

Soobin hummed. "Right…. And now you think he's hot?"

"Worse." Beomgyu dreaded. "He admitted he used to have a crush on me in high school." Soobin immediately got up, trying to cover his mouth from his laughter. The other hit him. "Why are you laughing at me! Don't you think people could have crushes on me?" 

"I mean right now maybe." Soobin said in between laughs. "But I saw pictures from you in high school before!" 

"This is such a situation…" Beomgyu whined, hiding his face in his hands and sighting. 

"He said he used to, right? Not anymore… so that's the problem?" They locked eyes for a second and Beomgyu didn't know if either Soobin knew him very well or if his face said it all, but the other immediately bit down his smile and continued. "The problem is that you want to ask him on a date."

Beomgyu groaned. 

"Hey so what's your deal!" Taehyun hit him as soon as they were walking to the bus station again after helping Kai organize everything.

"Me? What's your deal and being in love with Soobin?"

Taehyun scoffed. "I'm not in love with him."

" _I'm so glad you enjoyed this Soob, you deserve it like no one._ " Yeonjun mocked, in his best Taehyun impression. The other just shoved him but the smile in his features said otherwise. "Tae you really like this guy, right?" 

Taehyun smiled. "He's amazing. Trust me, he's one of the sweetest people I know. And everything with him is so easy, have you ever had that?" 

Yeonjun thought about it, looking back at his relationships. He didn't think of any of his previous experiences as easy, especially with the amount of heartbreak and longing it had left him. 

"I haven't but I can see what you mean. And for the record, he seems to like you too."

"Okay but you can't run away from your side of the conversation just yet!"

Yeonjun started walking faster. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"You knew Beomgyu from high school?" Taehyun started. When he saw the other wasn't going to give an answer he kept talking. "You looked like dying every time he even spoke to you."

"You're putting the finger in the wound." 

Taehyun smirked. "So, did you know him or _know_ him?" 

Yeonjun breathed in. "He's… the one that got away."

"Okay _Katy Perry._ "

"I mean it!" Yeonjun whined. "I used to have such a huge crush on him in high school." 

"Dude weren't you a cheerleader? Couldn't you have… I don't know, asked him out at the time or something?" 

Yeonjun rolled his eyes. "I was shy! And I did cheerlead for passion, not because I liked being popular. And we were from two different worlds, it didn't seem right but he's back in my life like nothing and I'm so confused."

"How much of a crush was?" 

"Just one of those school crushes where you don't even know the person. But he's so good looking now, even more than before and he's so cool… God I sound like myself years ago." 

"Nobody is saying you need to marry the guy." Taehyun finished, giving him a playful shove. "But in the adult world when you think he's cute you ask him out. Are you going to let him go away again?" 

A sudden knock on the door scared Yeonjun out of his slumber. He had been listening to a recording of one of his classes in the living room and probably fell asleep. He noticed the state of his lounge: papers everywhere, a bag of take out opened in the table and a lot of blankets and pillows spread around. 

He hoped it wasn't an important visit because he didn't look like an acceptable host of any kind. 

"Coming!" He yelled, trying to clean his appearance and fixing his hair. When he opened the door he cursed himself for not presenting himself better because Beomgyu was standing at his door, wearing a leather jacket that fit his body and a dress shirt that made him look much older and put together than Yeonjun could ever look in his grey sweatpants and a hoodie he swore hasn't been washed in days. "Oh hey."

Beomgyu smiled. "Hi. Sorry this was a bit unexpected but Taehyun gave me your address instead of your number for some reason so…"

 _Stupid Taehyun I'm going to kill him._ "That's okay! Uhm… come in. Ignore the mess I was studying."

"Yeah don't worry! I understand." Beomgyu timidly entered the place eyeing around before turning back to him. "I actually needed to give you something anyways so it was better if I came here." 

Yeonjun just lifted his eyebrows, he didn't quite understand what the other might have to give him but when he opened his bag and took out of it a yellow umbrella Yeonjun felt his heart sink. 

"This is probably stupid and you don't remember but…"

"I let you borrow my umbrella that one time on the bus. We listened to music together."

Beomgyu's eyes widened and his cheeks were turning a pretty shade of red. "So, you weren't joking when you said you used to have a crush on me."

Yeonjun now felt like he was the one to blush. "Yeah well… it wasn't anything obsessive!" He immediately backtracked, earning a laugh from the other. "I just thought you were very cool and shit."

"I wasn't. I'm much cooler now." Beomgyu admitted. 

"Yeah?" Yeonjun started, bringing back his confidence in a way he knew he could use right now. "I don't know about that now."

"You could." Beomgyu confidently said back, extending the umbrella to the other, who gracefully grabbed it. "If you wanted."

"Maybe I do. Do you think I will be surprised?"

Beomgyu smirked. "I sure hope so."

"So how about tomorrow?" Yeonjun asked, feeling his heartbeat rush. 

Beomgyu grabbed a pen from his pocket before grabbing Yeonjun's arm and writing a series of numbers in his forearm. "You wanted a high school type of thing then there you go. Text me?" 

Yeonjun opened the door, still a bit too stunned to react in any other way to the boy's boldness before nodding. Beomgyu stepped outside and Yeonjun felt himself release a breath he didn't know he was holding. 

"This was really nice actually. I’m glad you asked me." Beomgyu finished, as they walked side by side on the street, dim lights illuminating their pace. 

Yeonjun has been trying to reach for his hand the whole walk but his confidence has been slowly dismissing the whole date with Beomgyu, since they were clearly trying to overthrow each other on who was the flirtier. 

The date had been something humble: dinner at a semi-extravagant restaurant where the both of them had overdressed for. But sometimes the greatest things start out simple like this and he was sure this was one of those cases; He could see himself doing so much more with this person, who now in his mind stopped being a dreamier version and finally became palpable and so much better than he ever imagined. 

He never in a million of years expected something like this to happen, to re-encounter someone like Beomgyu but most importantly, to like him so much. Truth to be told the other was an extremely interesting person to talk with and most notably, it was easy to talk with him and create a connection beyond finding him attractive. 

So, needless to say Yeonjun was whipped and definitely expectant on how this night would turn out. 

"You're quiet, did I say something wrong?" Beomgyu asked again, stopping in his tracks and looking at the ground.

 _Endearing._ "Not at all! I am just thinking about how unbelievable the universe is."

"Do you believe in destiny?" Beomgyu asked. 

He seemed to consider the answer for a moment before opening his mouth. "If I didn't before I definitely do now." 

Beomgyu giggled, reaching for his hand and holding it. "Maybe this was just a big coincidence."

"Maybe." Yeonjun took a step closer, eyeing the other down. "But I can't let it go, now can I?" 

"I hope not." Beomgyu finished taking the step closer and closing the gap between them. He didn't think he would've had the courage if the other didn't do it first, holding his waist in his hands and kissing him straight in the lips. Yeonjun savored the moment, feeling his whole body in ecstasy with the prospect of this becoming a regular thing between them. 

He wasn't sure who broke the kiss first but Yeonjun was ready to surge forward again. Beomgyu seemed to have other plans, as he placed his hand on his chest and smiled. 

"Hold there sailor. I'm still trying to absolutely let this moment sink in my brain." 

Yeonjun laughed loudly. "You? What about me? Are we missing the fact that I'm kissing my high school crush?"

"I still think you made that up."

"How can I prove I'm being honest?" Yeonjun smirked and Beomgyu just smiled widely before pouting with his lips. 

Yeonjun lunged forward again, holding him by the cheeks and kissing the other, for what would be the second time in a long time. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


When Yeonjun was twenty-one he finally realized the weight of Beomgyu's presence in his life. Even with his absence where he pictured the other in the back of his mind as the _one that got away,_ he could now see it was all part of a much bigger plan. 

When Beomgyu was nineteen he unexpectedly re-encountered someone he always imagined would end up being just another face in the millions that would cross his life. Sooner he understood how wrong he had been. And grateful he had been for Choi Yeonjun to be more than just another face in his memories.

**Author's Note:**

> ask me q& on [cc](https://curiouscat.qa/minis0de_)


End file.
